The algorithms provided by the invention, referenced as G000, G2000 and G2000i belong to the group of automaton algorithms, which likewise includes cell automata, the Langton ant, etc. Notwithstanding, all these processes within the current state of the art have their own specific characteristics and have no bearing with this invention.
Regarding the encryption/decryption processes based on such algorithms known as E-G2000 and E-G2000i to this date and to the knowledge of the inventor there are not encryption algorithms based on any automated graphic algorithm.